I Still Love You
by Ookami No Kokoro
Summary: What would happen if Holy Roman Empire actually won the Thirty Years War? Would Italy remember him after he changed? Will Austria and Hungary let him marry the young maid or will she deny him. HREXChibitalia.
1. Reunion

I Still Love You

"_I've loved you since the 900's"_

_A gentle kissed was placed on the lips of the young maid that worked for the prestigious Austria by the strong-headed Holy Roman Empire. It ended too soon but the two lovers knew that it was for the best. Fat tears began to roll on the slightly pink cheeks of the maid; Holy Roman Empire wiped a tear away from her perfect skin. She leaned into his hand and rested her head in it with her eyes closed to feel his warmth._

_He had to do this._

_There was no backing out of his decision._

_Holy Roman Empire was going into war to become the greatest in the world._

_For his late Grandfather and his lover._

_He waved good-bye to the maid as he left through the gates of Austria's mansion. She used the last bit of happiness she could muster at that moment and waved good-bye._

"_We'll see each other again! We will! We really will!" _

_He knew he'd met he again someday._

"_No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"_

_She watched him walk away till he was not visible and the gentle wind carried a message for her._

"_I'll come back to you someday my dear Italy."_

_And so the Holy Roman Empire threw itself into a long, long war._

Exactly 30 years have passed and the promise Holy Roman Empire made to Italy seemed to fade each year. All was calm in the house of Austria with the wind blowing gently and soft music that was played by the owner himself. Hungary, a soft-spoken girl with a calm demeanor and flamboyant attitude, walked the hallways of the vast mansion. The light from the windows showered her green dress and soft brown hair with different patterns. She had a lot of problems to figure out, her mind was busy with finding solutions till a sudden burst of wind blasted a window open nearly shattering the glass.

" He's alive." She whispered to herself.

Austria confined himself in the piano room once again. He was peacefully working on a new piece of music for his beloved Hungary. Yet, he couldn't help feel the difference in the atmosphere then again he should have known that today marked the thirtieth year of that fateful day. But this day had felt different from all the other days that had passed by since Holy Roman Empire had left his home and broke Italy's heart by going into war.

This feeling. Why he couldn't put his finger on it?

It started to bother him, a little too much. He couldn't tell if this feeling was bad or good. Just then the door was swung open with Hungary running towards him. Austria scrambled the papers so Hungary couldn't see his incomplete work that rested on the piano.

"Hungary! What is the meaning of this! I told you that-"

He was cut off by Hungary.

"It's Holy Roman Empire! He's back!"

Austria was stiffened by the news and stared at Hungary with astonishment. Then they both heard a knock on the door.

Not to far away from Austria's home was a field that harbored various colored daisies. Underneath a tree with a swing, laid a young girl that was peacefully sound asleep. Flowers dressed one side of her short honey brown hair and she had a prominent curl that stuck out from the right side of her head, for an odd reason when touched she automatically blushes and starts whimpering for help. Her dress was a pearl pink with a lacy apron that Hungary picked out especially for her on a shopping trip. Thin white knee sock covered her slender legs and beige shoes shielded her dainty feet from the elements.

"_Italy." _The wind whispered.

Her curl twitched and she slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the trees. She yawned silently into her hand and then proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"_Italy." _The wind whispered again.

Italy perked up her head at the familiar voice.

"He's back."

She abruptly stood up and brushed of the flowers off her dress and ran down hill that she slept on.

Now Italy was brought up in the house of Austria ever since the day he took over her nation many years ago. Ever since, Italy worked in his home as a maid but Austria and Hungary raised her like their own daughter throughout the years. As a little girl, she would always want her favorite dish, pasta, almost every second of the day. As the years went by she eventually grew out of her habit or so Austria thought. Hungary would make Italy pasta when Austria was asleep and sneak into Italy's room to give her food. Even though it's not the same as Grandpa Rome's pasta it was still pasta. Everyday Hungary teaches Italy to make dishes, other than pasta, to impress Holy Roman Empire when he comes home even though she doubted he would come back. This time Italy can prove Hungary wrong for she knew Holy Roman Empire was home so they can start a future together.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Austria and Hungary stood next to each other to observe the man who came into their home claming to be Holy Roman Empire. It was not the same boy they knew years ago; he wore white button down shirt with a gold vest that was covered in elegant swirls; navy blue pants that had perfect creases running down the seam. Not only his clothes may have changed from his usual dark blue cape and hat, his looks also have changed. His blonde hair was slicked back to show his noticeable features on his face. His blue eyes remained sharp but had they certain calmness them now. His face was perfectly chiseled that showed the difference between his boyhood and manhood.

"Austria, Hungary, I'm looking for Italy." They were both shocked at how deep Holy Roman Empire's voice has gotten to be.

"Ho-Holy Roman Empire," Hungary started, "When did the war end?"

Holy Roman Empire looked down for a while but then answered.

"It ended a long time a ago."

"How long ago." Austria questioned with some sternness as he wrapped an arm around Hungary's waist.

"It ended five months ago."

"Why did you wait till today to tell us!"

"I wanted to come back on the day I left to let Italy know that I kept my promise."

Even though Holy Roman Empire knew he could have come right home to Italy when the war ended, but the cold, long war left him in a coma for the past three months. He explained everything to Austria and Hungary in detail so they wouldn't hold a grudge against Holy Roman Empire.

"Austria, Hungary, I want to ask for Italy's hand in Marriage."

There was a strong silence between the three till a body dropped and hit the tile floor.

"Austria!" Hungary called out as she leaned over her lover.

"M-m-my Italy! M-m-marrying you?" He managed to say.

"Ah, y-yes I would to marry Italy" Holy Roman Empire was still a bit shocked from Austria's dramatic reaction.

Hungary and Austria looked at each other with some concern. They were pleased that Italy's hand was asked for marriage but they were not sure she would make an acceptable bride.

As Italy was growing up they expected her to grow up into a sophisticated woman in the future, yet things never worked out as planned. One thing is that her hair is extremely slow in growing and so they never bothered to cut it. Another thing was that she looked like a big child; Italy only grew four feet ever since Holy Roman Empire left also her voice hasn't broken in yet. They were not sure if he would find much pleasure with her either since her chest has not reached their full potential and her monthly gift never arrived.

Austria sighed and took a hold of Hungary's hand. They both wanted best for Italy and so they made their decision.

"Holy Roman Empire," He looked at Austria with attentiveness, "We both decided that you may have Italy's hand in marriage."

A smile slowly crept to his face.

"But, we also think that before you ask Italy we want you spend some time with her first. You both have been separated and we feel that you two need to catch up on many things."

Holy Roman Empire nodded in agreement and left with a bow.

"Austria."

"Yes."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I know it will."

At that moment Italy swung the doors open and called his name.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE?" At that moment he heard her voice and called back. "ITALY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M HERE!"

Italy started running after the voice and she burst into the kitchen only to find it empty. Holy Roman Empire went in to the piano room to see if Italy was confined there and he found nothing. Italy and Holy Roman Empire played a cat and mouse game till they both collided into each other in the foyer and landed on the hard tile floor.

"Ouch, Ah! I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." Italy quickly apologized to the man on the ground.

"It's okay. Italy? Is that you?" Holy Roman Empire was in complete awe when he saw his beloved Italy. He though she was more beautiful then he remembered.

"Italy, you're so beautiful."

"Um… Thank you but I'm afraid I don't know you."

"What? Italy it's me! Holy Roman Empire!" Italy only shook her head in denial.

"Did Austria put you up to this." She spoke softly.

"What?"

"Today is the day that Holy Roman Empire left me."

"But Italy-" She raised her hand to stop him.

"I know he paid you to act like Holy Roman Empire just so he won't see me sad again this year."

"Italy, that's not true!" he retorted.

"You sound just like him but I know he's not you." Holy Roman Empire sat in silence. Italy had tears welled up in her eyes.

"He wouldn't have change this much for me. I liked him the way he was." Her words stabbed him in the heart. She immediately got up and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry for your time." Italy choked as she ran out the door.

Holy Roman Empire could only look at his beloved running away from him into the far distant field that they both played in when they were children. Tears began to form in his eyes believing the fact that Italy is in love with his younger self and is still waiting for that boy now.

"Italy, No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world."

Hungary on was busily working on a new dress for Italy ever since Holy Roman Empire came back. She wanted her daughter to look presentable for her future fiancé; the thought of the wedding flashed through her mind till Holy Roman Empire came through the door.

"Hungary…"

"Ah, ah, ah, no peeking it's a surprise."

"Oh, uh… Sorry. It's just… I need your help" Hungary set down the fabric and walked over to where Holy Roman Empire stood.

"What going on."

"It's Italy. It seems like she doesn't recognize me."

"Well, Holy Roman Empire I don't blame her."

"Have I really changed?"

"Yes, and it's too much for Italy to handle especially on this day."

"I've should've known."

Hungary put her finger on her chin and thought for only a moment or two till she had inspiration hit her.

"I have an idea!" She took a hold of Holy Roman Empire's wrist and ran into the other room to set her plan in motion.

The day was ending and the sun was setting in the field Italy was in. She picked and gathered flowers and made a bouquet similar to the one Holy Roman Empire made a long time ago for her. The memories of that day rushed to her head and she could not keep the tears back; she buried her face in the flowers so others wouldn't see her face.

"Italy, I'm here for you." Italy knew that voice. She looked toward the tree that had the swing and saw that familiar figure underneath it.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" She ran toward him but then tripped and fell into the flowers sending petals flying everywhere. When she looked up he wasn't there, only a painting remained. Italy walked to the canvas to see the image and to her surprise it was the same painting that Holy Roman Empire gave to her before he left. Italy picked it up and hugged it close to her chest.

"Italy." She spun around and in the middle of the field was her one and only dressed in his blue hat and cape holding the same bouquet of flowers that he gave her those years ago.

"It's-it's really you."

She dropped the painting on the ground. Italy ran with tears in her eyes in jumped into his waiting arms.

"Holy Roman Empire it's you!" She cried into his shoulder. He placed his hands on her face and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Who else would it be?" The tears stopped flowing and Italy stared hard into Holy Roman Empire's eyes and slowly removed the hat. She cupped her hands over mouth was surprised at the sight she saw.

"It was you from earlier! I should've known!" Italy sounded a bit angry as she looked away. Holy Roman Empire on the other hand was afraid that Italy would reject him again.

"I knew it from the moment you came in the house." Holy Roman Empire closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

"That you are Holy Roman Empire." A wave of relief over came him but there was something that still bothered him.

"Why didn't you think that I wasn't Holy Roman Empire?"

"I knew my heart it was you but needed to make sure it was really you."

"Oh Italy."

"It turns out I was right!" She giggled.

"You gave me a heart attack!" He shouted but that didn't stop Italy from laughing. He sighed and brought Italy closer to his body and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." She said.

They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly bought their lips together. Holy Roman Empire hugged Italy's body closer and Italy dropped his hat and wrapped her arms around his neck. It brought back bittersweet memories of they separated but it made new memories of how they both reunited. It seemed to last forever till they parted their lips but one wasn't enough. Holy Roman Empire once again placed his hands onto Italy's face and kissed her on every part of her face. In return Italy did the same and kissed every part of his face. Holy Roman Empire proceeded to kiss her neck; Italy rested her hands on shoulders and leaned her head onto his. Once he was done her nuzzled her neck causing her to laugh and rested there for a while.

"Italy."

"Yes?"

"I promise to never leave you ever again."

"Do you pinky promise?" Holy Roman Empire lifted his head took Italy's right hand and hooked his pinky onto hers.

"Pinky promise," All of a sudden Holy Roman Empire planted a kiss on her lips,

"With a kiss to seal it." She smiled softly and they both gazed at each others eyes till they saw shimmers of light surrounding them. They looked up to see that fireflies danced around both of them and seem to persuade the pair to dance with them. They didn't need to ask one another to find out what they were thinking about. They positioned their hands on each other like Hungary and Austria did when music was being play, and began to dance to the tune that Austria played when they both were younger. Moonlight by Mozart.

Not too far in the distance was Austria and Hungary watching the two dance in the flower field from the entrance to backyard. Austria then bowed to Hungary and Hungary curtsy to Austria. He offered his hand to Hungary and she accepted his invitation to the lovers dance. Italy placed her head on to Holy Roman Empire's shoulder and closed her eyes to remember this moment. Holy Roman Empire rested his head on Italy's and whispered his words into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

Hi Readers and Watchers!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in while! I'm writing a new story now and it is my first Hetalia fanfic. I'M STILL WRITING "WHEN TO LOVE" I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT!!! I'm getting it done and I'll put it up soon.

This is mostly a HREXChibitalia fic not so much GermanyXItaly.

There is a twist to this story and I telling you guys this now so you won't go WTF later.

Seeyalaterbye!

Ookami No Kokoro


	2. Pancakes

I Still Love You

Chapter 2

After a night of dancing in the field of memories it was time for bed in Austria's house. Holy Roman Empire offered his hand to Italy and escorted her to the entrance of the house; Austria and Hungary waited at the door to see the happy couple (and any markings they probably gave each other). Hungary started to hound Italy with questions.

"So, tell, tell, what happened out on the field?"

"Um…"

"Wait!" She reached for a pen and paper.

"Tell me everything in detail."

While Austria laid out the rules for Holy Roman Empire while he was 'dating' Italy.

"If you take Italy on a date I want you to bring her back at eight o' clock. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir."

"If I ever see you ever getting erotic with Italy I will bury you six feet under. DO I ALSO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THAT!"

"YES SIR!"

After the round of tough questions both grew more and more tired each second.

"Yawn… I'm tired." Italy said in a sleepy tone.

"Oh, let me take you to our room." Holy Roman Empire took Italy's hand but before he could take one step Austria and Hungary stop them in their tracks.

"No, No, No! You two are no longer allowed to sleep together in the same bed when you are in my house!" Austria proclaimed.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Holy Roman Empire and Italy.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Austria on this one." Hungry said in her sincerest tone.

"But Hungary! We've always slept with each other since we we're children!" Italy did make a point but Hungary knows that Italy still sleeps without clothes and with Holy Roman Empire sleeping in the same bed as her at his age is a bit awkward, even for Hungary.

"Hungary!"

"No Italy, that rule is final!"

"But!"

"No buts! Now go to bed!" Austria and Hungary said in unison as they pointed each lover to their respected rooms.

As Italy and Holy Roman Empire parted ways they glanced over their shoulder to see each other one more time before they went to rooms for another night of loneliness.

"I love you." Holy Roman Empire mouthed to Italy. She did the same him and fluttered her eyes in his direction. He blew her a kiss in the air and she caught it with her lips. She giggled, he smiled and both went to bed.

Later that night…

"Growl… Growl…"

"Urgh… Maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"Growl…"

"Owie…"

Italy couldn't stand it anymore it hurt too much, the pain was simply unbearable for one person her age.

Italy was hungry, really, really hungry.

By committing the horrible act of skipping dinner took a toll on the Italian. It was truly torture for her and her stomach; this had to stop now.

Italy tiptoed out of her room and headed down the moonlit hallway till a sudden noise made her little Italian spirit slip out of her body to a safe corner. Italy started to hyperventilate in fear and approaching footsteps became louder with each step. When the moon hid behind the clouds it only made her situation even worse then it is. Then everything stopped but only for a second, the moon came out from hiding to take the veil of darkness away to reveal a pair of glaring eyes that pierced her soul and the silence that use to be.

Italy started to scream at the top of her lungs at the menacing glare that started to form a face that she knew to well (or too little).

"SSSHHHH! Italy, it's me!" Holy Roman Empire tried to hush the maid from waking up Austria and Hungary.

"Ah! You scared meeeee!" She said in a sing-song voice. He couldn't help but smile at her and give a small kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing here Holy Roman Empire?"

At that moment both of their stomachs growled out the answer.

"Hehe, the same reason you're here."

"Then let's go to the kitchen!"

She suddenly grabbed Holy Roman Empire's wrist and pulled him to the kitchen with food awaiting them.

Once they reached their destination Italy flicked on the lights to see an extremely clean kitchen with everything in its place. Holy Roman Empire didn't remember it earlier but Italy was use to sleeping without clothes on. He turned to see Italy in a pearl pink thin strapped silk night gown that reached down her mid thigh. Holy Roman Empire wished she were dressed in a more girly dress that showed more of her figure but then suddenly remembered Austria's warning.

Italy went to the cabinets and began to rummage though the pots and pans to find the right size mixing bowl. At the same time, Italy made unruly noises with the metal bowls that could wake a whole country if it could.

"Italy! Keep it down! Do you want Austria to hear us?" He said in his softest voice.

"Sorry." At that moment Italy dropped the bowl she was holding and came in contact with the title floor below. The sound rang in the kitchen for second or two and both countries stood in silence to make sure that no one heard.

"Italy."

"Yes?"

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry."

She set the bowl gently on the counter and went toward the pantry to retrieve an apron from the hook. Holy Roman Empire leaned on the kitchen counter and gazed from Italy from behind. Memories rushed back in to his head as soon as she tied the bandanna on her head; he sighed as he was remembering the time Italy was cleaning his house and he tugged on her apron to catch her attention. He tried to remember her sweet voice calling his name as soon as she turned around.

"Holy Roman Empire." His face was colored with crimson as the voice melted his heart with its sweetness.

"Holy Roman Empire?" He didn't want the voice to stop calling his name.

"Holy Roman Empire are you okay?" At that moment he snapped back to reality to see Italy's concern face. With her hair pinned back he was able to see more of the maid's facial features. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her soft caramel chocolate eyes were and her lips tinted with a soft pink. She batted her eyes in confusion; he felt the world slowed down when she did that. Italy's eyelashes where long and light brown and almost seem like butterflies flying away every time she blinked.

Holy Roman Empire's stone blue eyes traveled down from her face and started to follow her curved figure that showed more now that Italy tied on the apron around her tiny waist. Her delicate hands entangled each other in the front of her body and shown signs of hard work that she has done for Austria over the years.

He couldn't believe how much Italy has grown up and yet kept youth with her all these years.

"Are you are okay? You look sick." Italy was becoming more worried as she looked at Holy Roman Empire's flushed face.

"Some things never change huh." Holy Roman Empire was still in a daze.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry that's all."

"Oh! Alright."

Italy went to the pantry and started to look for ingredients to cook.

"Are you planning to make pasta for the both of us." Another memory crossed his mind of when Italy use to complain when she never was feed pasta. He did remember one time that Italy cooked him pasta when Austria wasn't around but was eventually caught. Even thought he liked the food he was given when he still lived in the house he could never forget the taste of pasta she made with her two hands.

"Well… I was actually thinking that I'd make pancakes for the both of us."

This was news to Holy Roman Empire. What happen to the Italy that wanted pasta eight times a day? His heart broke a little but knew that Italy was practicing each and everyday to make him happy.

"It's only three hours till breakfast time so why not!" He smiled.

"YAY!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmm… I know! I need you to get some eggs please!"

"Alright."

He strode over to the basket containing the eggs and took them to pile of ingredients that grouped together on the counter. Italy went to work by measuring and whisking all the ingredients together in a bowl while Holy Roman Empire fantasize about Italy being his wife.

Even though he had his mind on his country constantly, being away from Italy for so long and then returning after thirty years, it was hard not to think about his lover now that they were reunited. Now his mind was filled with thoughts of the future; he would marry Italy and live with her in a quiet villa next to a flower field, she'd be tending to the laundry while their children played outside in the flowers. Wait, kids? It's too early to start thinking about that! He walked toward Italy and wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and inhaled her sweet honey scented hair.

"Holy Roman Empire."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to help me mix this." He paused for a moment and then kissed Italy on the cheek.

"Sure." He placed his hands on hers and encased her minute hands in his big, warm hands. He began to follow Italy's stirring motions but was too distracted by her soft skin that rubbed against his cheek. He simply couldn't take it anymore, he planted kisses on her face and made he giggle a couple of times; not even paying attention to what he was doing anymore. Then the kisses grew more passionate with each passing second, his and Italy's breath grew more heavy and Holy Roman Empire began to trail the kisses lower and lower.

"Uh…umm… Holy… Roman Empire."

"Hmm…" He said while kissing he shoulder.

"We're making a mess." He then looked over the bowl to see that it was practically empty due to his sloppy mixing that was egregious since the kitchen was covered in the pancake mix.

"Oh my God! What have I done!" He unknowingly drew back his hand that was holding the whisk and flung the utensil to the other side of the room and dirtied the yellow wall.

"Oh my Goodness!" Italy cried out as she slipped from Holy Roman Empire's grip and to retrieve Hungary's whisk. But as she tried to run to get it, Italy tripped over Holy Roman Empire's foot and grabbed his shirt to catch herself. Holy Roman Empire on the other hand was pulled down by Italy and tried to grab the counter to prevent falling on her but accidentally grabbed the mixing bowl and tossed all the mix all over the kitchen.

Both of them came in contact of the floor and each other. Holy Roman Empire groaned in pain but suddenly realized that he landed right on top of Italy. Italy's face was flushed and covered in the white creamy pancake mix, she was panting hard to regain her breath. Holy Roman Empire looked at her with wide eyes and a growing blush.

"Nghh… Holy Roman Empire," She managed to get out, "You're hurting me."

He realized that he held down Italy by her wrists and when he let go he left red marks.

"I'm sorry…" Italy looked at him with concern.

"I'm such an idiot Italy! Ever since I've got back home I've been doing nothing but going in to my own world and imagining about the future instead of looking what's happening now… I'm sorry" Italy didn't answer she didn't need to. She wrapped her arms around Holy Roman Empire's neck and leaned in with a kiss on his lips.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I always think about the future." She kissed him again.

"I love you." she said.

Holy Roman Empire started to lick some of the mix off of Italy's face.

"Vee~ That's not sweet."

"You make it sweet." He lifted her tiny body on to his lap and licked every mix on Italy's face till it was all gone then pulled Italy in to a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and he began to explore till his became in contact with hers. Both wrestled for dominance. Saliva dripped down the side of her mouth and she wanted more, she wanted to pick up where they left off earlier but Holy Roman Empire broke off the kiss.

"We'd better get to bed."

"But what about the kitchen?"

"Leave it, we can think of something later." He then helped Italy up on to her feet and turned off the lights in the kitchen.

He escorted Italy to her room and gave a kiss on the backside of her hand and bid her good night. Italy slept peacefully in her room while Holy Roman Empire tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't forget the thought of Italy on the pinned to the floor covered in the white mix and panting so fast. He needed to control his thoughts or Austria would get suspicious.

In the morning…

"I can't believe this mess!" Hungary grumbled to herself. When she woke up, Hungary found the kitchen in a terrible state and started scrubbing the kitchen from the sticky mess that seemed to be made hours ago.

"Good morning Hungary." Italy sang as she came in the kitchen with Holy Roman Empire.

"Oh, Good morning Italy. I'm sorry but breakfast won't be for a while today, when I got up this morning I found pancake mix all over the walls."

"Oh dear that's terrible." Italy tried to cover up her smile behind her hand.

"I don't know what happened. What a tragedy." Holy Roman Empire and Italy only giggled silently behind Hungary's back as she worked hard to get the kitchen clean.

* * *

Hell~o!

I have updated a chapter! Now this chapter is really fluffy and I completely OOC'd Holy Roman Empire.

I tried to make this chapter a little more kinky but I failed miserably ;___________________;

Oh well!

I'll start on the next chapter!

Bye

Ookami No Kokoro


End file.
